StandWithUs
|эмблема = |изображение = |оригинал = |дата основания = 2001 |дата роспуска = |тип = |штаб-квартира = Лос-Анджелес, США |лидер = |официальный сайт = http://www.standwithus.com }} StandWithUs («Стой с нами» - ) — некоммерческая неправительственная организация, способствующая распространению объективной по её мнению информации об Израиле и его политике. Создана в 2001 году. Центр организации находится в Лос-Анджелесе. На 2009 года её филиалы работали в Нью-Йорке, Денвере, Мичигане, Чикаго, Сиэтле, Ориндже, Сан-Франциско, Санта-Крузе (США), Великобритании, Австралии и в Израиле. StandWIthUs позиционирует себя как разъяснительную организацию, способствующую образованию и взаимопониманию, что в будущем должно обеспечить безопасное будущее для Израиля и его соседей. Годовой бюджет StandWIthUs составляет около 4 миллионов долларовStandWithUs takes anti-J Street stand, By Cnaan Liphshiz, 23.10.09 Наарец. Исполнительный директор и создатель StandWithUs - Роз Ротштейн.Internal Revenue Service Form 990, "Return of Organization Exempt from Income Tax", for "Israel Emergency Alliance", 2004, part V, retrieved from http://tfcny.fdncenter.org/990_pdf_archive/010/010566033/010566033_200412_990.pdf Структура StandWithUs также известна под названием «Объединение для экстреннной помощи Израилю». В неё входят несколько подразделений: * StandWithUs - работает с различными сообществами, разъясняя необходимость справедливого мирного решения конфликта, обеспечивающего безопасность Израиля. * StandWithUsCampus - помогает студентам колледжей и университетов Северной Америки в произраильской образовательной и разъяснительной деятельности. * StandWithUs International - работает со студентами в Израиле, Европа е, Австралии и Южной Африке. * United4Freedom - пресс-бюро, субсидируемое местным Jewish Community Foundation * Stand4Facts - Stand4Facts («Только факты») - динамичная программа для работы в интернете, разработанная активистами - недавними выпускниками колледжей, студентами и учеными, для оперативной оценки ситуации и срочного реагирования на антиизраильские митинги и выступления в университетах. * LearnIsrael - дотирует закупку произраильских материалов библиотеками (одна из основных исходных целей - гарантировать наличие в национальных библиотеках книг, фильмов, «online» и других материалов, корректно представляющих Израиль и то, что к нему относится). * Librarians for Fairness - ассоциация «Библиотекари за справедливость» (обеспечение программ и мероприятий, прдставляющих Израиль в положительном свете, в национальных библиотеках по всей стране) Кампании * Israpedia - израильская информационная база, созданная группой студентов Еврейского университета в Иерусалиме, принимавших участие в международной программе StandWithUs в 2009 году. * HelpUsWin - презентация произраильского освещения операции Литой свинец в интернете. * Soldiers Speak Out («Солдаты рассказывают») - рассказы обычных солдат, пожелавших рассказать о их службе в Армии Обороны Израиля (АОИ).Opednews.com, "www.soldiersspeakout.com-to share their personal- and positive combat experiences with the world", July 16, 2009, http://www.opednews.com/articles/Israeli-Soldiers-Speak-Out-by-Press-Release-090717-228.html * В октябре 2009 года StandWithUs, совместно с М. Гольдфарбом (англ.) из The Weekly Standard((англ.) провели кампанию против учредительной конференции организации «J Street», также публично позиционирующей себя как произраильскую. При этом StandWithUs привела данные о том, что многие из создателей и советников «J Street» на деле занимают позицию «против Израиля» или имеют тесные связи с правительствами арабских государств, которые по заявлению StandWithUs, «последовательно враждебны Израилю»STANDWITHUS CONCERNED ABOUT J STREET (StandWithUs). Кампания включала в себя телефонные звонки и рассылку факсов в адрес законодателей, приглашенных на мероприятия в рамках учредительной конференции. Хотя ряд источников считают, что кампания не достигла своих целей, и только привлекла дополнительное внимание к конференцииUS-MIDEAST: J Street Meet Draws Foreign Policy Heavyweights, By Eli Clifton, Oct. 28, 2009) (IPS - англ.), часть мероприятий «J Street» была отменена, ряд законодателей сняли свои имена из числа приглашенных (в отличие от советника по национальной безопасности Дж. Логана), а посольство Израиля не направило своих представителей на конференциюAttacks on J Street as parley approaches, By Eric Fingerhut · October 20, 2009 Мероприятия Протест против 2-й Дурбанской конференции В ответ на проведение 2-й Дурбанской конференции ООН в Женеве, расцененной многими источниками, как анти-израильская, StandWithUs организовала митинги и другие протестные мероприятия по всему миру. На некоторых из них активисты StandWithUs использовали клоунские костюмы, чтобы „проиллюстрировать абсурдность активного участия в конференции по правам человека таких "борцов" за них как Ливия, Куба и Иран“. Руководитель StandWithUs Роз Ротштейн сказала по этому поводу : «Еврейские протесты против Дурбанской конференции показали, что мы не будем больше молчать, это больше не повторится».'Clown costumes encapsulated absurdity of Durban II', By Cnaan Liphshiz, 01.05.09 ХаарецStudents rally while Mahmoud rants, By Yaffi Spodek, Issue of April 24, 2009 Стипендии Эмерсона StandWithUs проводит подготовку студентов США и Канады в качестве «эмиссаров еврейского государства в студенческих городках». В 2007 году в рамках этой подготовки были выбраны и получили стипендии Эмерсона 38 студентов. Again, in 2008, 38 students from the U.S. and Canada were chosen and trained as Emerson Fellows. Стипендии StandWithUs С помощью своих стипендий StandWithUs также проводит подготовку 150 студентов в Израиле для «совместной работы на благо Израиля как внутри его границ, так и за рубежом». Стипендиатами могут стать студенты 7-ми ведущих университетов Израиля, обладающих способностями к изучению иностранных языков, коммуникативностью, знанием ситуации в мире, и проявившие активность в студенческой жизниFellowship Поездки в Израиль в рамках программы Таглит StandWithUs организует поездки в Израиль в рамках этой программы для еврейской молодежи в возрасте от 18 до 26 лет со всего мира. Предназначена для студентов, увлекающимися политикой, путешествиями, журналистикой, дипломатией и государственными проблемамиStandWithUs Taglit Birthright Info page Постеры в транспортных средствах В мае 2007 года, в рамках кампании под девизом «Прекратить израильскую оккупацию!», пропалестиская организация оплатила расклейку постеров в метро «большого Вашингтона» В ответ, StandWithUs организовала свою кампанию с фотографиями вооруженных палестинских детей на постерах. * Images of StandWithUs posters. Поддержка программы «Megaphone desktop tool» МИД Израиля StandWithUs поддержала призыв МИД Израиля распространить программу «Megaphone desktop tool» (англ.), позволяющую упростить участие в «on-line» голосованиях и дискуссиях в блогах. Критика Согласно отчету, опубликованному организацией «Inter Press Service» (англ.) в октябре 2009 года, StandWithUs «получало финансирование от сети спонсоров, поддерживавших организации, обвиненные в пропаганде против мусульман и продвижение военной внешней политики США и Израиля на Ближнем Востоке».POLITICS-US: Pro-Israel Group's Money Trail Veers Hard Right (IPS, Oct. 21 2009) Лидер организации «J Street» Джереми Бен-Ами обвинил StandWithUs в «бандитской очернительной тактике» в преддверии организационной конференции «J Street».Who speaks for America's Jews? J Street lobby group works to loosen big beasts' grip on Congress (The Guardian, Oct. 23, 2009) Гардиан Примечания См. также * AIPAC * «Christians United for Israel» (англ.) * «The David Project Center for Jewish Leadership» (англ.) * «Israel On Campus Coalition» (англ.) * «Israel lobby in the United States» (англ.) Ссылки * "Searching for a Response", Mike Levy, Jewish Journal, June 8, 2001. * Категория:История евреев США Категория:Арабо-израильский конфликт Категория:Еврейские объединения и движения Категория:Негосударственные организации Категория:Некоммерческие организации